Object Pascal
C''' është një gjuhë programimi kompjuterike me qëllime gjenerale, e strukturuar në blloqe, procedurale, imperativ e zhvilluar në 1972 nga Dennis Ritchie në Bell Labs për të përdorur me sistemin operativ Unix. C u përdor për të rishkruajtur një version të herët të Unix që ishte shkruajtur në Assembler. Ai është përhapur në shumë platforma të tjera. Megjithëse përdorimi i shumtë ishte për software sistemesh, C-ja përdoret tani edhe në zbatime (zbatime programesh). C-ja ka influencuar edhe gjuhë të tjera shumë të famshme, sidomos C++. Historia '''C është gjuhë programimi e krijuar në vitin 1972 nga Dennis Ritchie në AT&T Bell Labs. Ritchie ka pagëzuar gjuhën e re i cili e ka thirur C''', thjeshtë sepse në atë kohë ishte në përdorim gjuha e programimit e quajtur '''B. Gjuha C''' është e njohur sepse është ndër të parat që futi idenë e punës me anë të strukturave të përgjithshme ne programim dhe për ketë arsye themi se është një gjuhë proceduriale programimi. Procesi i ndërmjetsimit njeri-makinë Të gjitha gjuhëve programuese për komunikim me procesorët ju nevojitet një përkthyes (në tekniken e programimit: kompilator) dhe një intepretues. Kompilatori i pregatit për procesorin instruksionet e shkruara nga programuesi në atë mënyrë që keto instruksione të lexohen dhe me pas ekzekutohen nga makina/kompjuteri. Cdo platformë e caktuar ka nevojë për kompilatorin përkatës. Kjo është karakteristikë për të tëra gjuhët e kompiluara. Një program i shkruar/koduar në një nga keto gjuhë si: '''C, Java, ose PERL është thjesht një tekst i cili konsiston një koncept të shumës të fjalëve në gjuhën angleze. Ne kemi përdorun disa programe speciale të quajtura kompajller, ose interpreter/ues për të përkthyer një program në maqinën tuaj në program-ekzekutues dhe të gatshëm për punë. Ajo është një text format i cili përmban instrukcione të shkruara në high-level gjuhë të programimit që do të konvertohet në formatin binarë pas kompajllimit. Kodi pas kompajllimit quhet kodi binar (binary code) mirëpo programi në text format të cilën shpjeguam më lartë quhet burimi i kodit (source cod) Elementi më i vogël i një kodi binar quhet bit apo "from binary digit" i cili mund të ketë vlerën apo "value" 0 ose 1. Nuk duhet ngatërruar me byte i cili përbehet nga 8bit njëri pas tjetrit, ndërsa half a bye (4bits) është një nibble apo cimbisje. C''' është një relativitet i vogël i gjuhëve programiese e cila ju bën të ndjeheni më i lirë, ju nuk duhet të mbani mend shumë komanda të '''C-së që të filloni të programoni në C'''. Për ato të cilët kërkojnë lehtësi dhe elegancë në një high-level gjuhë programuese, gjuha programuese '''C është më e mira, dhe gjuha më stabile në egzistim deri më tani. Në fakt C''' ju lejon të kontrolloni kompjuterin tuaj në "hardwer" dhe periferik për atë gjuha programuese C është thirun high-level gjuhë programuese, sepse ju mundëson shumë gjëra të vlefshme. Shumë gjuhë tjera të vlerësuara si high-level(te nivelit te larte) janë bazuara në '''C, për shembull PERL është një gjuhë programuese e cila përdorët në shumë raste nëpër World Wide Web (WWW) për dizajnimin në Internet. Perli në fakt huazon shumë lloje kryesore nga gjuha programuese C'''. Në qoftë se ti e kupton '''C, atëher për të mësuar PERL të duhet 1 ditë, sepse kodi është gati i njejtë. Një shembull tjetër është gjuha programuese quajtur C++ orientuar nga objekti për programim shumë lehtë, në këtë temë ndërhyn dhe gjuha programuese JAVA e cila është shumë e lehtë kur ju dini të programoni në C'. :'C dhe ANSI- standardi. Në shumë vite standardi de facto për gjuhën programuese C''' ishte '''K&R standardi simbas librit të C''' programimit i cili është shkruar nga Brian Kernighan dhe Dennis Ritchie në vitin 1978, atëherë ka pasur shumë ndryshime jo-zyrtare për të krijuar gjuhën programuese '''C e cila është prezentuar në K&R standarde. Ato janë friguar se do të humbin portabilitetin e C''' 'së, dhe një grupë vendorësh dhe programues të softwerit kërkuan të krijojnë '''ANSI (American National Standards Institute) i cili është për krijimin e standardit C krijuar në vitin 1989 dhe quajtur si ANSI standard për gjuhën programuese C'''. Ansi standardi për të zmadhuar C dhe K&R standardet definon një grupë e cila jep C funkcionet dhe mund të gjinden në ANSI C standard library. Tash më C kompajllerët veç kanë librarinë standarde dhe kanë të inkluduara disa kompajllera për funkcione speficike. :''Hardwer për '''C.'' çfarë do kompjuteri i cili ka mundësim për të përmbajtun një C''' kompilator është në regull ('''C kompajlleri duhet të përmbajë dhe ANSI standardin). Më shumë mund të keni një PC në tavolinën tuaj me 286PC me disk të fortë deri më 50mb, dhe 1mb memorjë(ram) është një hardwer minimal për të punuar në një kompajller bazuar nën DOS. :Softwer për '''C. Në qoftë se përdor një maqinë nën '''Unix atëherë ju vetëm keni kompajller të inkluduar në maqinën tuaj, pra me këtë preferojmë të përdorni gjuhën programuese C''' nën '''Unix. Lidhje të jashtme C *[http://www.faqs.org/faqs/C-faq/faq/index.html comp.lang.c Frequently Asked Questions] *[http://cm.bell-labs.com/cm/cs/who/dmr/chist.html The Development of the C Language] *Programming in C *International Obfuscated C Code Contest *[http://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Programming:C Programming C] C99 * Open source development using C99 — Is your C code up to standard? *Are you Ready For C99? Category:Gjuhë programimi af:C (programmeertaal) als:C (Programmiersprache) am:ሲ (የኮምፒዩተር ፍርገማ ቋንቋ) an:Luengache de programazión C ar:سي (لغة برمجة) ast:Llinguaxe de programación C az:C (proqramlaşdırma dili) bat-smg:C (kalba) be:Мова праграмавання C be-x-old:C (мова праграмаваньня) bg:C (език за програмиране) bn:সি (প্রোগ্রামিং ভাষা) br:Areg C bs:C programski jezik bug:C (basa maprogram) ca:Llenguatge C cdo:C ngṳ̄-ngiòng co:C (linguagiu di prugrammazione) cs:C (programovací jazyk) cy:C (cyfrifiadureg) da:C (programmeringssprog) de:C (Programmiersprache) el:C (γλώσσα προγραμματισμού) en:C (programming language) eo:C (programlingvo) es:Lenguaje de programación C et:C (programmeerimiskeel) eu:C (programazio lengoaia) fa:زبان برنامه‌نویسی سی fi:C (ohjelmointikieli) fr:C (langage) ga:C (Teanga ríomhchlárúcháin) gl:C (programación) he:C (שפת תכנות) hi:सी प्रोग्रामिंग भाषा hr:C (programski jezik) hu:C (programozási nyelv) ia:C (linguage de programmation) id:C (bahasa pemrograman) is:C (forritunarmál) it:C (linguaggio) ja:C言語 ka:C (პროგრამირების ენა) kab:C (tameslayt) km:ភាសា C ko:C (프로그래밍 언어) ku:C (zimanê bernamekirinê) la:C (lingua programmandi) lt:C (kalba) lv:C (programmēšanas valoda) mk:C (програмски јазик) ml:സി (പ്രോഗ്രാമിങ് ഭാഷ) mn:Программчлалын Си хэл ms:C (bahasa pengaturcaraan) nl:C (programmeertaal) nn:Programmeringsspråket C no:C (programmeringsspråk) oc:C (lengatge) pl:C (język programowania) pt:C (linguagem de programação) ro:C (limbaj de programare) ru:Си (язык программирования) sah:C (программалааhын тыла) sh:C (programski jezik) simple:C (programming language) sk:C (programovací jazyk) sl:Programski jezik C sr:C (програмски језик) sv:C (programspråk) ta:சி நிரலாக்கல் மொழி te:సీ th:ภาษาซี tr:C (programlama dili) uk:C (мова програмування) vi:C (ngôn ngữ lập trình) wuu:C (程式编制个言话) yi:C (פראגראם שפראך) zh:C语言 zh-min-nan:C (thêng-sek gí-giân) zh-yue:C程式語言